Violet's Halloween Adventure
by MissaSissa
Summary: Henry takes his daughter Violet Elizabeth out trick-or-treating for the first time. Mischief and cuteness ensues. Based on my other two stories *Fate Lead Me to You* & *Fate Gave Me You*


**Hi everyone! So, this story is a little bit different. This is based on my earlier fanfic called *Fate Lead Me to You* & its sequel *Fate Gave Me You*. If you haven't read either of those please do so! **

**I dedicate this one-shot spin-off to ZebraGirl who requested this. Thank you for asking me to write this story I am so glad you enjoy my writing!**

 **Henry and his family take Little Violet out trick-or-treating for her very first Halloween! Happy Halloween readers and stay safe!**

* * *

15-year-old Henry Mills struggled with the relentless homemade costume his Grandma Snow had made him for Halloween. 2-year-old baby Violet had recently fallen in love with the _Tinkerbell_ movies so she had insisted on dressing up as her favorite tinker fairy. Despite her age, she had sass.

For weeks on end she had been watching the fairy movies on repeat and running around the house with fairy wings and a wand (and yes, the wings were real). As the little girl flitted and floated all about the house, Henry cursed his moms for being a bad magical influence. Time-outs just didn't do the trick on a magical toddler.

The boy sighed as he stared forlornly at himself in the mirror. "I look absolutely ridiculous," he muttered to his reflection. "Peter Pan!" Snow sang cheerily just outside the door. "Our little Tinkerbell is ready to start trick-or-treating!"

Henry chuckled and shook his head as he adjusted the feather hat on his head. If it was up to him, he would have dressed up as Wolverine. But he just couldn't say no to his adorable yet manipulative daughter.

He knew Violet would have jumped at the chance to dress up for Halloween with their daughter, so he put on a smile and joined his family downstairs. It was his job to carry on his old girlfriend's legacy.

"Daddy!" Violet giggled and ran into his arms as soon as she set her eyes on him. "Hi, Monkey. You ready to go get some candy?"

"Yeah!" The little brunette said ecstatically as she held up her little satchel for candy collecting. Snow had done an amazing job on her costume. She looked like an adorable little angel. "Argh!" Little Neal tugged on Violet's wings and held up his plastic hook.

The little girl jumped out of Henry's arms to face her tiny uncle just a year and a half than her as he challenged her to a duel. "Oh look how cute you are!" Snow gushed as she snapped picture after picture.

"Happy Halloween, Henry."

Henry turned to see his friend Grace walk in the door. She was dressed as Wendy from _Peter Pan_ being the supportive friend that she was. She was as much a comic nerd as Henry, if not more so, and Henry was grateful for her help.

"Grace! Thanks for coming." the teenager greeted his friend with a warm hug. The young girl waved at Violet whom upon seeing her hugged her tightly. Grace had become Violet's go-to babysitter so she and Violet had become the best of friends.

The house soon became crowded and loud as more people showed up. This was the first year Storybrooke was celebrating Halloween, so everyone was excited to participate. "Daddy we go now?" Violet tugged on Henry's hand and put on her signature pout.

"It's only 3 o'clock, Vi. We'll have plenty of time to trick-or-treat. Besides, don't you think Roland will be upset if you go without him?" Henry answered her. "Yeah," the toddler answered unhappily. Henry quickly swept her up in his arms and smothered her face with kisses until she started to giggle.

"You're gonna get lots of candy and toys. We're gonna go to a Halloween party, and walk around the neighborhood, and go to a haunted house! We'll have lots of fun."

"Kay," the little fairy answered as she gave him an eskimo kiss.

Soon, the gang was off. The first thing on the schedule was the Halloween party at the town hall. The large meeting room had been transformed into a spooky gothic manor thanks to Regina and Snow (with the help of a little magic of course).

Henry was almost having more fun just by watching his daughter rather than participate. Violet would grab both him and Grace and drag them over to every game/craft area and excitedly point out what she thought was neat.

Violet was in the middle of face-painting on her dad's face when Emma and Regina caught up with them. "Having fun?" Emma asked. Both women giggled as they saw what their granddaughter had tried to transform him into.

"What did she do?" Henry asked, unable to see his face. "You're a fairy, Daddy. Like me," Violet answered as she delicately brushed paint across his face like a professional beauty guru. Emma and Regina went into a laughing fit as Henry looked at his daughter's face paint job in the mirror.

It looked as if every _My Little Pony_ that ever existed had thrown up on him. Glitter covered his face, his clothes, his hair. Two large circles of pink paint highlighted his cheeks, and there was a streak of purple paint smeared across his forehead. A tiny blue dot sat on the tip of his nose.

"Vi, I thought I was supposed to be Boy Peter Pan. Now I'm Fairy Peter Pan," Henry teased his daughter. "Fairies are way better than boys, huh Monkey?" Emma asked her granddaughter. "Uh-huh," the little girl agreed with a wide grin on her face.

Henry won the bobbing for apples competition (with Violet's help as she plucked out the apples of the bin and set them on the ground next to him) and Emma won the caramel apple eating challenge. Violet was addicted to the fishing game and won a prize every time she played.

Her satchel soon became full of little Knick knacks; shopkins, glow sticks, rings, stuffed animals. She was so preoccupied she even forgot about trick-or-treating.

The little girl's enthusiasm waned a bit as they neared the first house. The yard was full of coffins and skeletons that must have seemed like giants compared to her little body. She hung back as the other kids ran up the sidewalk.

"Don't you wanna go get some candy, Vi?" Henry asked. The toddler grabbed his hand tightly and hid behind his arm. "Look, all those kids got candy. The skeletons aren't real, see? They didn't hurt the kids," Henry tried to coax his daughter.

Violet firmly shook her head and refused to move. "Do you want Daddy to go with you?" Henry asked. The girl nodded and allowed him to lead her to the porch.

"Okay, ring the doorbell," Henry said as he lifted her up to help her reach it. The door opened and Granny stepped out. "Well ain't you as sweet as a homemade peach pie. Little Tinkerbell," Granny cooed.

Henry gently nudged Violet forward. "Um, please have candy?" Violet asked. Henry knelt next to her. "Say trick-or-treat. Remember? Then Granny will give you candy."

"Trick-or-treat," the little girl said softly. Granny chuckled and grabbed a large handful for them. "Y'all have fun. Don't be causing any mischief!"

"Daddy, look it! We got lots of candy!" Violet said excitedly as she held up the pumpkin pail. "You'll have a tummy ache if you eat that much candy!" Regina teased. "Yeah, so you better give grandma at least half!" Emma joined in, sticking her hand in the pail.

Once Violet understood what trick-or-treat meant, she was running up and down the sidewalk with the others. She was always careful to keep Henry close in case she needed to hold his hand. "Hey Vi, are you ready to go to the haunted house before we go home?" Henry asked as the pail started to overflow and the sky darkened.

"Yeah!" The toddler hugged his leg tightly as her little legs were getting tired. "Velcome to Granny's Haunted Diner!" Ruby flung the door open as they approached. Henry laughed at the werewolf's attempt to turn herself into a vampire, fangs and all. Only in Storybrooke.

Belle beckoned them inside, looking like a zombie from _The Walking Dead_. "I've prepared dinner for you all. Would you like some brains? Or perhaps some eyeballs?" She asked. Violet giggled along with the other kids as she stuck her hands into spaghetti "brains" and marble "eyeballs".

"Are you not hungry? Maybe you'd like something fresher!" Belle said, taking a pot lid off a table to reveal a head. Henry recognized his friend August immediately, but his young daughter didn't have a clue. She didn't even know that the "zombie" was Belle in disguise.

"You're not very nice!" She spoke up. Some of the adults giggled. Belle tried to remain in character. "What do you mean, little fairy? I cooked you dinner!"

"That's a head!" Violet argued. "Don't you like eating them?" Belle asked. "No!" Violet stomped her foot on the ground and turned her nose up. Henry smiled as he realized she was acting exactly like the animated fairy she was dressed as in that moment.

"Well I would sure like a snack! I love eating little fairies!" Ruby chased the group of kids through cobwebs and skeletons as scary animatronics popped up and jumped out from dark crevices.

Once the excitement was over with, the gang headed back home. Violet was still bursting with energy as they headed upstairs to get ready for bed. "Let's clean you up, Monkey. Then I'll read you a bedtime story," Henry told his daughter.

"I'm not tired…" Violet whined as she munched on a chocolate lollipop. "Fairies need their rest too," the boy said as he cleaned her hands and face. The little brunette giggled and attempted to escape from him.

David ran up behind her and scooped her up in his arms. "Now you're in for it!" He growled playfully as he carried her upstairs to her room. Henry cleaned himself up and stole a chocolate bar from the pile. "Daddy I'm ready!" Violet yelled from upstairs.

Violet was sitting in her new "big girl" bed with her pajamas on when Henry came in. "You can't wear your costume to bed, Monkey," the boy said as he noticed her wings were still on. "They my wings," Violet said innocently.

The teenager squinted to see the slight glow the wings had. "Violet Elizabeth Mills, what did I tell you about using magic like that?" He gently scolded her. "I wanna be a real fairy," the little girl pouted.

"You don't need wings while you're sleeping," Henry reminded her. The girl sighed and with the wave of her hand the wings disappeared. Henry picked her up and carried her over to the rocking chair he told her bedtime stories in.

"Tell me about Mommy," Violet said quietly. "How we met?" Henry asked as he pulled out the picture he carried with him. "Yeah," his daughter answered as she cuddled her blanket and held the picture of her mother close.

"We were in a place called Camelot. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere were having a ball. It was the first ball I ever went to."

"Are you a Prince, Daddy?" Violet asked despite having heard this story a thousand times. "I'm even better. I'm a writer," the boy answered. "Was Mommy a Princess?"

Henry hesitated for a second. Then, "She was. The most beautiful Princess in all the land."

"Am I a Princess?" Violet's chocolate brown eyes that matched his own gazed up at him. "No, you're a monkey," the teenager teased her. Violet smiled and snuggled closer to him. "So, I offered your mom a drink, and showed her my IPod. Then I played our song."

"Play it now, Daddy," Violet said. Henry turned _Only You_ by _Yazoo_ on for background noise and continued with his story. "We met again when the people of Camelot came here to Storybrooke. I gave her my number, and we talked on the phone a lot."

"You found Nicky," the little girl added, referring to Nicodemus. David would take both Henry and Violet out three times a week to teach them to ride. Violet of course was a natural. She was learning even faster than her dad.

"I rode Nicodemus to the town festival and gave him back to your mom. And then I won a bunch of stuffed animals for her."

The boy looked down to see Violet's eyelids were fluttering as she began falling asleep. He talked about the first date after the carnival and how he fell in love with Violet at the end of the night. Then he talked about the first time he held his daughter.

Violet was fast asleep and dreaming by now, but Henry kept telling her how he felt seeing her for the first time. How beautiful she was, how little she was, her eyes that matched his, her button nose, her cute smile, how much he loved her.

Emma and Regina watched the scene from the doorway. Father and daughter had fallen asleep holding onto each other like they did almost every night. "We did good," Emma said softly to her friend. "We sure did," Regina answered with a smile.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this story! Feel free to leave a review or suggestion for another story below! Much love.**


End file.
